Wish Lists
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: The Harry Potter characters have each sent their owls to Santa with their wishlists. My faithful minions and I have intercepted these lists and posted them for all to see! Enjoy! -evil laugh-
1. Snape

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me.

A/N: Dudes...I'm bored. ANd if you are too, then hopefully this will brighten up your day a bit.

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Snape's Christmas List:

1) Have Lord Moldy Butt to go jump off a cliff

2) Get Dumbledore's eye to stop twinkling

3) And to get the old coot's meddling schemes to stop

4) To prove that Santa exists

5) To get a date

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

A/N: I love the Last one. More to come soon!


	2. Hermione

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me.

A/N: Dudes...I'm bored, again. ANd if you are too, then hopefully this will brighten up your day a bit.

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

Hermione's Christmas List:

4) A copy of The Great Big Encyclopedia of Witchcraft and Wizardry

2) A copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard

1) A copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them

3) A copy of Jane Eyre (For research purposes of course)

5) Get Ron to finally ask me out on a date

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

A/N: Notice how getting Ron to ask her out is on the bottom of the list.

And I just love the book Jane Eyre! And I thought Hermione would find the similarities between Harry and Jane intriguing. They are both orphans raised by relatives and have mean cousins that pick on them. And both went to a boarding school. Odd….

I'll post 2 more today. Well…If you review, I'll post 4 more. That's a good bargain. Come on! Review.


	3. Ron

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me.

A/N: Dudes...I'm still bored.

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

Ron's Christmas List:

1) Money

2) A mountain of food

3) A non maroon colored sweater

4) Hermione

5) A mansion

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

A/N: Poor Ron. He's never going to get any of these. Nope never. Keep reviewing and I will keep posting. =P

XOXO

Flame


	4. Draco

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to JKR. And I am not JKR. Oh well.

A/N: I'm stiiiill BORED.

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

Draco's Christmas List:

1) Granger to go on a date with me

2) Granger to be my girlfriend

3) Granger to kiss me or rather to get kissed by me

4) Granger in my bed

5) For Granger to become a Malfoy

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

A/N: Haha this was my favorite. I hope this satisfies my Dramione fans out there. Review please! The more you review, the more I post.

XOXO

Flame


	5. Harry

Disclaimer: The HP series belongs to JK Rowling. Not me.

A/N: STILLLL BOOORRRRRRED!

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

Harry's Christmas List:

1) Mum and Dad

2) Mum and Dad

3) Mum and Dad

4) Mum and Dad

5) Mum and Dad

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

A/N: Awww How sad –sob-

If anyone has a character that they want me to do, please tell me. I'm taking requests.

XOXO

Flame


	6. Voldemort

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series does not belong to me.

A/N: STILL SOOOOOOOOO BORRRREDDDDDDDD!

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

Voldemort's Christmas List:

1) For Potter to die

2) Immortality

3) A hot body

4) For people to stop calling me 'Lord Moly Butt'

5) Eggnog

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

A/N: What does eggnog taste like? I've never tried it. What exactly is it?

XOXO

Flame


	7. Ginny

Disclaimer: The HP series doesn't belong to me, but rather to JKR.

A/N: STILL OH SO BORED.

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

Ginny's Xmas List:

1) I want Harry to be my boyfriend

2) Or Dean

3) Or Zabini

4) McLaggen is cute too…maybe him

5) Oh! Or Malfoy!

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

A/N: I don't really like Ginny and I think of her as a…. *beep*. Does it show?

XOXO

Flame


	8. Dumbledore

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.

A/N: STILL OOOH SOOO SOO BORED!

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

Dumbeldore's Xmas List:

1) A new pair of woolen socks

2) For my eye to keep twinkling!

3) A racing broom

4) A muggle party hat

5) New glasses

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

A/N: The socks. –sigh- A classic. Poor Snape, one of his wishes get canceled out. Dumbledore's eye will stay twinkling. What is Dumbles going to do with a racing broom? I'm afraid.

Review please. I'm working on those requests, and if anyone has anymore, please say so.

XOXO

Flame


	9. Luna

Disclaimer: The HP series belongs to JKR

A/N: STILL OHHHH SOOOO SOOOO BORED!!

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

Luna's Xmas List:

1) For The Quibbler to become famous

2) To prove that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks exist

3) To prove that Blibbering Humdingers exist

4) To prove that Dirigible Plums really do enhance the ability to accept the extraordinary (and that they are not radishes)

5) To prove that keeping your wand behind your ear is good for safe keeping

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-

A/N: Hehe I had to do a bit of research for this one. But I like it. I don't remember all of Luna's mythical creatures.

XOXO

Flame


End file.
